Une senteur de tabac
by Fuyuko san
Summary: "On disait souvent que l'interdit procurait un côté grisant à la situation. Et ça, ce n'était pas Kakyoin qui allait le contredire. " ou quand un certain roux se questionne vis-à-vis de ses étranges sentiments naissants.


Hello tous le monde ! Me revoici encore une fois avec un O.S défi pour une amie, qui me m'as gentiment demandée ( _entendez par là qu'elle m'as harcelé très longtemps pour l'avoir._ ) [Oui j'ai plusieurs chapitres à continuer sur d'autres fic en cours je sais, et pourtant j'écris d'autres O.S, pardon.]  
Ayant adoré le premier T.S qu'elle à eu, j'ai dû de nouveau écrire une histoire dans le manga de JJBA. Cette fois-ci avec la partie trois en principale, avec le pairing merveilleux de JoraroxKakyoin.

Et comme le dernier était très triste, cette fois-ci je devait écrire **une histoire mignonne** (donc nian nian) où **rien de triste** ne ce passe. ô joie. Bon honnêtement j'ai un peu galéré, parce que, Jotaro ne rime pas vraiment avec niaiserie hein. J'ai fais de mon mieux, et j'espère ne décevoir personne avec cette simple histoire. N'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises ! Je ne vais pas m'éterniser plus lobgtemps, bonne lecture à vous :)

Disclaimer : **Hirohiko** _fucking_ **Araki**

Manga : JoJo's Bizarre Adventure

Pairing : Jotaro x Kakyoin

Rating : T ?

Sur ce, enjoy !

* * *

 _ **Une senteur de tabac.**_

Noriaki Kakyoin était un jeune homme tout ce qui avait de plus charmant. Ayant reçu une bonne éducation par des parents qu'il respectait énormément, c'était devenu un lycéen très poli et complaisant. Malgré qu'il puisse paraître froid au premier abord, il n'en était rien. Noriaki était quelqu'un de très chaleureux avec ses camarades, bien qu'il n'en eût pas des masses au cours de sa jeunesse. En fait, il était plutôt vu comme un garçon solitaire par les autres, préférant passer du temps avec son cahier de dessin plutôt que d'essayer d'intégrer un groupe d'amis. Au début, cette routine lui convenait. Il faut dire aussi qu'il était effrayé du regard que l'on pouvait lui porter à cause des étranges pouvoirs de son Stand -dont, au début, il ignorait tout-. Au fil du temps, la peur de la solitude l'oppressa, craignant de finir à jamais seul.  
Pourtant un jour, il rencontra un camarade de classe avec qui il voulait vraiment devenir ami. C'était bien la première fois qu'une telle envie le prenait, seulement il sentait que ce fameux Jotaro était peut-être comme lui. D'accord au début il avait quand même tenté de l'assassiner, mais pour sa défense, il n'était pas lui-même à ce moment, étant possédé par un être maléfique. Néanmoins, si l'on mettait ce léger accident de côté, il voulait vraiment faire de son mieux pour obtenir l'amitié de cet intrigant lycéen. Même si le roux ne compris pas pourquoi un tel engouement autour de ce personnage atypique -c'est vrai, ce type était un vrai goujat et avait sale caractère- il découvrit peu à peu ses pouvoirs, et ressentis un sentiment nouveau.

Il ne se sentait plus tout seul.

Kakyoin fit alors de son mieux pour toujours rester dans les environs du descendant Joestar. Et avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de dire "cerise" (parce que les cerises, c'est la vie) il s'était retrouvé à voyager avec des gens tout aussi atypiques que lui. Il avait même réussi à gagner la confiance du possesseur de Star Platinum, une énorme victoire en soi. Bien que son caractère de cochon soit toujours d'actualité -on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes après tout- le roux s'y était habitué, trouvant même à la longue plus de qualité que de défaut au jeune Kujo. Les nombreux dangers rencontrés au cours de leur voyage les rapprochèrent, les deux lycéens devenant vite des amis.

Le problème, c'était qu'avec le temps, Noriaki était loin de se douter que ses sentiments allaient évoluer pour quelque chose de plus... particulier. En effet, ayant d'abord pris ces étranges réactions pour de l'admiration envers le brun, il comprit vite que non, ce n'était pas vraiment ça, mais quelque chose de bien plus fort. Quelque chose qui lui fit peur. Après tout, c'était contre nature ce genre de phénomènes, comme le disait toujours sa chère mère. Les hommes ne devaient aimer que les femmes et rien d'autre, car ainsi allait la vie. Il se trouva même répugnant, d'oser être attiré par une personne du même sexe que le sien, ce qui représentait une chose anormale à ses yeux. Même que, lorsqu'il eut apprécié mater le corps de ce maudit lycéen, il s'était senti comme un abominable monstre. D'ailleurs il se demandait à quel moment ses sentiments avaient évolué ainsi. Bien qu'il fut persuadé que ça ne datait pas d'hier. Peut-être même de leur première rencontre, qui sais.

Le pire était de résister à la tentation, alors que le roux partageait toujours les chambres d'hôtel avec Jotaro. Pourquoi avoir argué que les lycéens se devaient de partager leur chambre au juste ? Bonne question, mais à présent il regrettait amèrement d'avoir ouvert sa bouche pour rien. Évidemment, très vite arrivés dans un hôtel miteux de la nouvelle ville visitée, les répartitions des chambres se firent, avec les mêmes duos que d'habitude. On entend par là qu'il devait encore se coltiner le jeune blasé.

"-Jotaro-kun." Kakyoin l'interpella, afin d'attirer son attention. "-tu viens ?"  
"- Yare Yare" il poussa un soupir, regardant son camarade de chambrée. "- À croire que l'on ne se quitte plus ces temps-ci, toi et moi."  
"- Oui, en effet, c'est de ma faute." Il lui fit un petit sourire gêné, avant de proposer "-Si tu veux, je peux demander à monsieur Joestar d'échanger avec moi."

Dit oui, dit oui, dit oui, dit oui... voilà à quoi se résumaient toutes les sombres pensées qui emplissaient la tête de Kakyoin, vraiment au bord du désespoir. Comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, Jotaro lui lança un regard étrange, puis fit un imperceptible haussement d'épaules.

" - Non c'est bon." Son ton se fit neutre, comme si tout cela ne le concernait pas.. "-Comparé à d'autres, t'es pas trop chiant toi."

Puis baissant la lisière de sa casquette, camouflant par la même occasion ses yeux au regard de Kakyoin, il le laissa en plan afin de rejoindre sa chambre, épuisé par cette longue journée harassante. De son côté, le roux ne savait pas vraiment si la dernière phrase du brun était un compliment ou non. Préférant ne pas ce prendre la tête avec celà, il rejoint à grands pas son camarade, voulant au plus vite se reposer aussi.

Rentrant dans la chambre miséreuse et à l'odeur fort peu agréable, Kakyoin s'afferait déjà à ranger ses quelques affaires de voyage près du lit, sous une petite fenêtre qui éclairait à peine la pièce. Ladite pièce ne contenait en tout et pour tout que deux minuscules lits simples, ainsi qu'une mini-télé ayant l'air aussi vieille que ses plus grands ancêtres. Ayant pris machinalement le lit du fond, il se retourna vers le brun, qui était resté à l'entrée de la chambre, le regardant s'activer à ranger.

"- Oh excuse moi jotaro-kun." Il arrêta un instant de ranger, portant toute son attention sur le brun. " - Je ne t'ai pas demandé. Tu voulais ce lit peut-être ?"  
"- Hn, rien à faire." Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

C'est toujours vêtu de sa veste et de ses chaussures que le brun s'étala sans grâce sur le deuxième lit inoccupé à proximité, sous le regard légèrement dépité du roux. Fatigue ou pas, il aurait au moins pu faire l'effort de retirer ses chaussures, pour ne pas salir les draps dans lesquels il dormait. -lui, maniaque ? Mais pas du tout- Retournant s'occuper de ses affaires, il finit bien vite par s'ennuyer, doutant que le fossile lui servant de télévision puisse marcher. Son regard se perdit sans qu'il le veuille sur le profil intriguant de Jotaro. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait l'attirer chez cet homme, n'étant pas spécialement le plus beau qu'il put rencontrer. Il n'était même pas agréable ou séduisant (putain si.) Néanmoins, c'était sans aucun doute l'homme qui avait réussi à lui voler son coeur, qu'on le veuille ou non. Si seulement ça avait pu tomber sur quelqu'un de moins compliqué que ce type, tout aurait été plus simple pour lui.

La casquette noire de Jotaro cachait désormais son visage, alors que son torse musclé se soulevait d'un air régulier, signe qu'il s'était déjà endormi. S'approchant à pas de loup, Noriaki vint se poster près du lit de son ami, qu'il se mit à détailler sans aucune gêne. Autant en profiter, vu que l'autre dormait il n'en saurait jamais rien. Pourquoi même au lit, le brun gardait-il sa fameuse casquette d'ailleurs? Il se l'était souvent demandé, sans pour autant chercher plus loin à comprendre. Cela intrigua tant notre cher fana de cerise que, d'un geste habile de la main, il retira ledit couvre-chef, découvrant ainsi le visage paisible de l'endormi. De courtes mèches brunes retombèrent ci et là, en un joli fouillis sur le coussin dont la pâleur fit encore plus ressortir la touffe ébène du lycéen. Il ne put s'empêcher de gagatiser en voyant cette image si inédite de ce visage insouciant, et fit à présent abstraction de tout ce qu'il put dire auparavant. Ce type était tellement beau lorsqu'il se débarrassait de son froncement de sourcils, qui, il faut avouer, lui procurait un air constamment constipé. (Sorry Jojo, really.)

Sa main resta en suspens au-dessus dudit visage, venant de remarquer qu'il l'avait avancé sans s'en rendre compte. Si jamais Jotaro se réveillait et le découvrait ainsi, c'était sûr qu'il était un homme mort. Préférant laisser sa main à une distance de sécurité par précaution -sait-on jamais- le roux ne fit que toucher ce merveilleux spectacle avec les yeux. C'est marrant, il venait tout juste de le remarquer mais malgré ses airs de géant viril, Kujo possédait en fait des traits de visage très raffiné. Il avait de longs cils noirs qui encadraient ses beaux yeux actuellement fermés, ainsi qu'un nez droit et tout fin, contrastant avec son immense carrure. Mais surtout, il bénéficiait d'une paire de lèvres rebondies mais fines, qui donnait l'impression de n'appeler que lui.  
Quelle sensation pouvait on bien ressentir en embrassant cet homme ? Il était persuadé que les baisers du brun devaient avoir un arrière-goûts de tabac, celui-ci fumant constamment -malgré qu'il soit mineur.- d'ordinaire il n'aimait pas vraiment sentir l'odeur de nicotine, une simple bouffée inhalée lui suffisant à s'étouffer. Et puis ses parents lui interdisaient ce genre de substances néfastes pour son propre bien. Cependant, lorsqu'il humait l'odeur de cigarette sur la veste de Jotaro quand il était tout proche, ça ne lui dérangeait pas, au contraire. Il s'était mis à apprécier ce parfum particulier, qui au final caractérisait bien son ami.

En soi, bien qu'un peu perturbé à l'idée de vouloir embrasser un homme, il s'y fit vite à l'idée en matant ouvertement ce visage qui peuplait ses nombreux rêves. Ah heureusement que ses parents n'étaient pas présents, ou il se serait fait renier -Après d'innombrables sermons interminables.- et il ne tenait pas vraiment à être rejeté par tout le monde à cause de cela. D'un côté, il en avait marre de toujours faire des choix par rapport aux autres. Il aimerait, de temps à autre, être égoïste aussi, agir comme lui l'entendait. Non pas qu'il ait en tête d'entamer une révolte contre l'humanité entière -ce n'était pas son genre- mais il avait passé l'âge qu'on lui dicte sa vie, comme s'il avait toujours cinq ans.  
Jotaro par exemple, avait le même âge que lui mais était pourtant libre de tout. Il ne devait de compte à personne et vivait sa vie comme bon lui semblait, que les autres soient d'accord avec ça ou non. Cela renforça encore plus l'envie à Kakyoin de devenir comme lui, libre de modeler son destin, faire ce qui lui plaisait à lui, et non à ses parents.

Cependant, c'était bien beau de se rebeller ainsi dans ses pensées, mais encore fallait-il par la suite mettre en oeuvre ses envies. En était-il vraiment capable ? Bien que ce n'était pas en restant figé comme un légume qu'il réussirait à chambouler sa vie. Une bouffée de courage le prit, alors que ses longs doigts fins se posèrent en un toucher aussi léger qu'une plume sur la joue rebondie du brun. Guettant avec appréhension sa réaction, l'endormi soupira de contentement, mais demeura inerte, plongé dans un profond sommeil réparateur. Cela suffit au roux pour calmer ses angoisses, alors que sa main se mit à caresser machinalement cette parcelle de peau si douce. Jamais auparavant Noriaki n'aurait eu le courage d'agir ainsi, n'écoutant que les pulsions que lui dictait son corps. On disait souvent que l'interdit procurait souvent un côté grisant à la situation. Et ça, ce n'était pas Kakyoin qui allait le contredire.

"- Mais que m'as-tu fait, Jotaro ?" Chuchota-t-il d'une voix douce et inaudible, continuant ses légers touchés. "- J'ai tant changé à tes côtés, comment est-ce possible..."

Seul le silence confortable de la petite pièce et la respiration régulière de l'homme assoupi lui répondirent. Son visage pâle descendit peu à peu vers son camarade sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire. Le nez aquilin du roux se perdit alors contre le cou offert du brun, d'où il huma à pleins poumons cette odeur si enivrante. D'abord, la fragrance de tabac emplit ses narines, bien vite suivie par un autre arôme un peu musqué, formant ainsi un mélange délicieux et tellement grisant. Sur quelqu'un d'autre, cette senteur aurait pu le gêner. Mais émanant du jeune Kujo, ça le charmait plus qu'autre chose. Il devrait vraiment avoir perdu la tête, pour apprécier ce genre de fortes odeurs.

"- Regarde dans quel état je suis par ta faute." Continua-t-il sur le même ton, en apposant son visage contre son épaule."- Vois ce que tu es en train de me faire faire."

Si ça continuait ainsi, Kakyoin allait perdre la tête et ne répondrait plus de ses actes. Peut-être n'était ce pas plus mal d'ailleurs. Mais comment réagirait Jotaro si jamais il le voyait agir ainsi? Sûrement pas positivement, il en était persuadé.  
Étant depuis quelques minutes prostré dans une situation quelque peu inconfortable, la tête tordue dans un angle qui commençait à être douloureux, il jeta un regard sur le lit. Le grand corps de un mètre quatre-vingts-quinze déjà présent, prenait évidemment toute la place. Mais le peu de périmètre qui restait lui suffit pour qu'il puisse y glisser ses jambes, en profitant pour blottir son corps tel un gros matou contre celui de son camarade. Au pire si le brun se réveillait dans les minutes à venir, Kakyoin n'aura qu'à faire semblant de dormir, puis prétexter par la suite être victime de crise de somnambulisme ces temps-ci. C'était limite comme excuse, mais toujours mieux que de lui balancer la gênante vérité, au risque de se faire pulvériser le visage à coup de "ora" bien placé. -ce qui devait être très douloureux - Sa tête élut domicile à nouveau contre le cou puissant de Jotaro, cherchant la position adéquate pour dormir le plus confortablement possible. Se mouvant quelque peu, il s'apprêta à trouver the position parfaite, quand une main robuste vint attraper son crâne sans douceur.

"- Arrête de bouger autant."

Merde, merde, merde, merde. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de frayeur. Tout son corps se pétrifia à l'entente de cette voix grave, qui résonna à quelques centimètres à peine de son oreille. Il jeta un coup d'oeil discret à ses côtés, pour tomber sur deux petites pupilles bleues qui le fixaient, son camarade étant on ne peut plus réveillé. "- J-Jotaro !" Double merde, son froncement de sourcils était même revenu, n'annonçant pas vraiment de bonnes nouvelles. "-Depuis tout à l'heure... tu ne dormais pas ?" Un regard blasé lui répondit, ainsi qu'un simple mot soufflé "- Non."

"- Pourquoi ?" Le roux se mit à bégayer, la sueur perlant sur sa tempe. "- Je..je croyais que tu..."  
Un claquement de langue irrité lui répondit. "- Comment tu veux que j'dorme si tu gigote autour de moi depuis tout à l'heure ?"

Il poussa un gémissement de désespoir en enfonçant sa tête dans le coussin, avec l'infime espoir de s'étouffer et mourir. Un meurtre par asphyxie serait toujours moins douloureux que de se faire rouer de coups par cette brute non ? Du moins, il l'espérait. "- Désolé." Dit le roux piteusement. "- je pensais vraiment que tu dormais.." un air moqueur lui parvint, le brun lui disant froidement "- Et donc t'a voulu profiter de moi c'est ça ?"  
"- N-Non pas du tout !"

Se relevant afin de quitter se lit et partir très loin, les joues brûlantes de gène, une paire de bras musclés s'enroula autour de son torse, le faisant couiner d'une façon peu masculine. Il fut vite ramené avec dureté contre la chaleur du corps de son camarade, qui le tenait désormais comme s'ils se faisaient un bien étrange câlin. L'air vint à lui manquer tant ces bras le serraient sans une once de douceur, lui faisant plus mal qu'autre chose. Cet homme ne savait vraiment pas être tendre, non ? D'ordinaire, il n'aurait pas dit non à un câlin, mais s'il avait su que ça ferait aussi mal ...

"- Bouge encore, et je t'assomme." Le visage de Kakyoin devint livide sous la menace, sachant très bien qu'il ne fallait jamais prendre les paroles du Kujo à la légère. Alors, il se figea telle une statue, ayant même peur de grimacer ou respirer trop fort. Mais décidément, sa position n'était pas des plus agréables, bien qu'il pût désormais avoir à portée de main tout ce beau corps rien que pour lui. Se trémoussant avec une extrême lenteur pour être plus à l'aise, un grognement désaprobateur lui parvint.

"- Kakyoin bordel, t'es chiant." "-E-Excuse moi..." il lui lança un regard de petite biche apeuré avec un sourire contrit, accentuant le froncement de sourcils du brun. Il ne voulait aucunement nuire au repos de son camarade, bien au contraire. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de voir cela de la même manière. "-J'en peut plus de toi." "- Que-" Les grandes mains du brun vinrent lui attraper sans ménagement sa tête, lui faisant fermer les yeux de peur. Mais les coups qu'il pensait recevoir ne vinrent jamais. À la place il sentit un puissant nuage de parfums l'envelopper, alors qu'une paire de lèvres s'écrasa sans retenue sur les siennes. Mais que se passait-il bon sang ? Se laissant faire avec plaisir, il échangea ainsi son tout premier baiser, avec la personne aimée.

On s'imagine toujours ce fameux premier becot, parfait, doux et un peu comme dans les films. Mais là, ce n'était pas vraiment la même histoire.

Ce n'était pas un contact tendre. Ni même quelque chose de bien agréable en soi. D'étranges sentiments contradictoires naquirent en lui. Les larges mains du brun fouillaient durement sa chevelure, alors que ses lèvres se faisaient maltraiter à coups de dents féroces. Et pourtant il aimait ça. Et pas qu'un peu. Le roux s'accrocha désespérément à la veste du plus grand, gémissant sous cette délicieuse torture, peinant à garder l'esprit clair tant les émotions tourbillonnaient puissamment en lui. C'était bien loin des embrassades qu'il s'était innocemment imaginé à chaque fois, étant d'habitude une personne plus romantique sur ce plan-la. Alors pourquoi était-il aussi excité avec seulement un baiser ? Peinant à respirer et répondre aux attaques de son assaillant, il en voulut encore. Encore et toujours plus.

Quand la langue de Jotaro vint impitoyablement s'immiscer contre la sienne, sa respiration se bloqua. Comme il l'aurait parié, il avait désormais un goût prononcé de tabac dans la bouche, avec une légère touche mentholée qui suffit à affoler tous ses sens.  
Bordel, c'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'il put envisager.

Il compris maintenant pourquoi le brun avait autant de succès auprès des femmes -ce n'était sûrement pas que pour ses beaux yeux- . Il en sentit même une pointe de jalousie à penser ça, ses bras encerclant désormais la nuque de son agresseur avec possession. Il voulait enfermer Kujo avec lui pour toujours, pour ne plus jamais avoir à le partager, ne supportant décidément pas cette idée. Si les autres avaient le droit d'être égoïste, pourquoi pas lui aussi après tout ? Il reprit peu à peu ses esprits en sentant un étrange froid le parcourir. Comme un étrange sentiment de manque. Kakyoin devait avoir une drôle de tête là, mais c'était actuellement le cadet de ses soucis.

"- Désolé, mais je t'avais prévenu." La voix profonde, aux airs légèrement rauque du brun s'éleva, le tirant de sa rêverie. Ce n'est qu'en clignant difficilement des yeux qu'il remarqua que le brun s'était reculé, le fixant de son regard transperçant. Des doigts peu habiles vinrent essuyer un filet de sang qui avait jailli de sa lèvre meurtrie, coulant sur son menton. Le roux voyait bien que pour une fois, Jotaro essayait d'être plus doux dans ses gestes, ce qui suffit à le faire sourire quelque peu niaisement. Mais ce qui vint de se passer le chiffonna, ne comprenant pas les raisons qui poussèrent son camarade à agir de la sorte.

"-Pourquoi avoir fait cela ?" Le questionna-t-il, en penchant la tête. Un silence se fit, pendant lequel Kujo le fixait, avant de dire platement"- Parce que, c'est ce que tu voulais, non ?" Il rougit, ayant du mal à soutenir le regard perçant braqué sur lui.  
"- Mais comment tu... " La voix autoritaire le coupa, coupant aussi par la même occasion son flot de questions qui ne saurait tarder. "- T'es pas bien discret, comme type."

Il crut, pendant un très bref instant, apercevoir un petit sourire amusé sur le visage de Jotaro. Mais cette image disparue aussi vite qu'elle apparut, laissant place à son fameux visage neutre. Évidemment. Un autre silence gênant s'installa, alors que le brun se recoucha de nouveau, comme si de rien n'était. "- Jotaro-kun, écoute je..." mais de nouveau, le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. "- J'suis crevé, on en reparlera après."  
"- promis ?" Senquit Kakyoin. "- Ouais, promis." Cette réponse le soulagea. Puis le brun rajouta d'une voix d'où perçait l'impatience. "- Maintenant, la ferme et dort."

Ses bras, qui ne l'avaient toujours pas lâché jusque-là, le tirèrent plus proche encore du brun, qui semblait déjà avoir rejoint les bras de morphée. Certes, une longue discussion risquait de les attendre au réveil, où tout risquait de changer entre eux. Ils le savaient, l'un comme l'autre. Peut-être même que Jotaro lui avouerait regretter ce "dérapage". Mais tant pis. Pour l'instant, tout ce que Kakyoin voulait, c'était profiter de cet étrange moment magique et reposant. Ce moment rien qu'à eux. Sentant à son tour ses yeux le brûler de fatigue, Kakyoin les couvrit tous les deux avec le plaid qui traînait à leurs pieds, venant s'emmitoufler amoureusement contre Jotaro, sans se débarrasser de son sourire béat. Fermant alors les paupières en rejoignant ses rêves emplis de bons sentiments, il ne remarqua pas le regard de Jotaro posé sur lui, qui le fixait, un sourire plus que satisfait collé aux lèvres. Décidément, son plan pour conquérir le roux s'était déroulé à merveille, comme il l'avait prédit.

* * *

 _ **The End !**_


End file.
